goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Summon
Summons are among the most well known and powerful abilities in the Golden Sun series. They consist of the user calling upon a powerful spirit to assist the user's party. The use of any summon requires that the party have the necessary number of Djinn of the proper element on standby at the time the character attempts the summon. These Djinn are subsequently placed into recovery. In general, the power of the summon increases with the number of Djinn required to use it. A few enemies have attacks that are treated as summons. Unlike Psynergy, summons always hit all enemies (with the exception of Coatlicue, which heals the party rather than attacking the enemy). They also temporarily enhance the summoner's elemental power in the elements corresponding to the Djinn necessary for the summon. Summons deal more damage against enemies with more HP, making them very effective against bosses. summon]] List of summons In Golden Sun There are a total of sixteen summons in the first Golden Sun. All of them use one to four Djinn of a single element and are available as soon as the party has enough Djinn to use them. These summons have no secondary effects. Name Djinn Required Base Damage HP Multiplier Power Boost Venus 1 Venus 30 (Venus) 0.03 10 Venus Ramses 2 Venus 60 (Venus) 0.06 30 Venus Cybele 3 Venus 120 (Venus) 0.09 60 Venus Judgment 4 Venus 240 (Venus) 0.12 98 Venus Mars 1 Mars 30 (Mars) 0.03 10 Mars Kirin 2 Mars 60 (Mars) 0.06 30 Mars Tiamat 3 Mars 120 (Mars) 0.09 60 Mars Meteor 4 Mars 240 (Mars) 0.12 98 Mars Jupiter 1 Jupiter 30 (Jupiter) 0.03 10 Jupiter Atalanta 2 Jupiter 60 (Jupiter) 0.06 30 Jupiter Procne 3 Jupiter 120 (Jupiter) 0.09 60 Jupiter Thor 4 Jupiter 240 (Jupiter) 0.12 98 Jupiter Mercury 1 Mercury 30 (Mercury) 0.03 10 Mercury Nereid 2 Mercury 60 (Mercury) 0.06 30 Mercury Neptune 3 Mercury 120 (Mercury) 0.09 60 Mercury Boreas 4 Mercury 240 (Mercury) 0.12 98 Mercury In Golden Sun: The Lost Age Golden Sun: The Lost Age has all the summons from Golden Sun plus thirteen new ones. The new summons all use Djinn of two different elements and are acquired by picking up special stone tablets. Each of these summons has secondary effects. Name Djinn Required Base Damage HP Multiplier Power Boost Special Effect Locations Zagan 1 Venus 1 Mars 50 (Venus) 0.06 10 Venus 10 Mars May lower enemy defense by 25% (maximum reduction is 50%). Indra Cavern, requires Lash Megaera 1 Mars 1 Jupiter 40 (Mars) 0.06 10 Mars 10 Jupiter Increases all allies' attack ratings by 12.5% (maximum increase is 50%). Osenia Cavern, requires Scoop Flora 1 Venus 2 Jupiter 80 (Jupiter) 0.09 10 Venus 30 Jupiter May inflict Sleep. Air's Rock Moloch 2 Mercury 1 Jupiter 100 (Mercury) 0.09 30 Mercury 10 Jupiter Lowers enemy agility by 50% (maximum reduction is 50%). Madra Catacombs Ulysses 2 Mars 2 Mercury 160 (Mars) 0.12 30 Mars 30 Mercury May cause targets to lose their turns. Izumo Ruins, requires Sand and Parch Haures 3 Venus 2 Mars 270 (Venus) 0.15 60 Venus 30 Mars May inflict Deadly Poison. Angara Cavern, requires Carry Eclipse 3 Jupiter 2 Mercury 300 (Jupiter) 0.15 60 Jupiter 30 Mercury May lower enemy attack by 25% (maximum reduction is 50%). Lemuria Spring Coatlicue 3 Jupiter 3 Mercury 60 (Mercury) (not an attack) N/A 60 Jupiter 60 Mercury When Coatlicue is summoned, each adept is healed with a spell having a Mercury power of 60. Then, at the end of the turn and at the end of each of the four subsequent turns, each adept recovers 60% of their maximum HP, then 50%, 40%, 30% and 20%. Atteka Cavern, requires Parch and Wings of Anemos Daedalus 3 Venus 4 Mars 100 (Mars) 0.07 60 Venus 100 Mars After everyone has finished their moves on the next turn, a missile hits the enemies. It has 250 base Mars damage and its HP multiplier is 15%. dimRatio (see below) is 1 for all enemies hit by the missile. Yampi Desert Cave, requires Teleport Azul 3 Venus 4 Mercury 330 (Mercury) 0.21 60 Venus 100 Mercury May inflict Stun. Treasure Isle Catastrophe 3 Mars 5 Jupiter 400 (Jupiter) 0.24 60 Mars 100 Jupiter Lowers each enemy's PP by 10% of its maximum PP. Islet Cave, requires Teleport Charon 8 Venus 2 Jupiter 500 (Venus) 0.30 100 Venus 30 Jupiter May kill targets instantly. Anemos Sanctum Iris 9 Mars 4 Mercury 800 (Mars) 0.40 100 Mars 100 Mercury Revives all allies and restores everyone to full health. Anemos Sanctum In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, all 29 summon spirits from the first two games return, in addition to one new summon spirit, Crystallux, who appeared in a commercial for the first Golden Sun. While all of the old summons were remade into 3D, some spirits, such as Moloch remain relatively unchanged, while others, like Ulysses, are radically different to the versions seen in the first two games. When Dark Dawn was first announced, trailers showing some of the summon spirits' animation sequences were released to the public. Many of these clips featured animation sequences that were later altered when the game was released. For instance, the Neptune summon was initially shown to be a whale almost identical in appearance to the whale seen in the first two games, but was later altered to have a darker color and sport horns and markings that were not present on the original version. For a video exhibition of all 30 summon sequences in the game in sequential order, visit this link. Damage The damage from a summon is calculated as follows: \mathrm{damage = \left \lfloor \left( \frac{\left \lfloor 256 \cdot dimRatio \right \rfloor}{256}\right) \left(base + \frac{\left \lfloor 256 \cdot multiplier \cdot hp \right \rfloor}{256}\right)\left(1 + \frac{\left \lfloor 256 \cdot \left( \frac{power - resistance}{200} \right)\right \rfloor}{256}\right) \right \rfloor + randDamage} *'damage:' final damage. * \lfloor x \rfloor is the greatest integer less than or equal to x . *'dimRatio:' This is always 1, 0.7, 0.4, 0.3, 0.2, or 0.1 for summons. Its value depends on the location of the enemy of interest relative to the main target. For example, the main target will take 100% of the damage, the enemies next to him will take 70%, and so on. *'base:' base damage of the attack. See these lists for values. *'hp:' HP of the target. *'multiplier:' the HP multiplier of the summon. This factor is what makes summons so effective against bosses; the more HP the target has, the more damage a summon will deal. For the party's summons, the HP multiplier is usually equal to (3 \cdot \text{number of Djinn used})/100 . The only exceptions are the multipliers for Iris and Daedalus. *'power:' the user's elemental power in the relevant element. *'resistance:' the target's resistance to the relevant element. *'randDamage:' a randomly generated integer between 0 and 3, inclusive. External links *All 29 Golden Sun and The Lost Age summons in a row *All 30 Dark Dawn summons in a row *1. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfmK-0ALkEs Category:Summons Category:Gameplay